Skin Deep
by dees1
Summary: Lois has just landed a one on one interview with Lionel Luthor who is incarcerated in jail for murder of his parents. Events take an unexpected turn leading her to deal with an earth shattering revelation about Clark. Set in season 4 from Transference
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: Lois has just landed a one on one interview with Lionel Luthor who is incarcerated in jail for murder of his parents. Events take an unexpected turn leading her to deal with an earth shattering revelation about Clark...  
**  
  
Chapter 1

Lois could not believe it when the letter when arrived from the Penitentiary granting her access to her first big break in journalism. She did not think for one minute she would be able to land a billionaire double murderer

She and her fellow students had been given their first assignment as soon as they started the course.

_The title – Interview someone with an important story to tell.  
_

She had landed a one-one with Lionel Luthor.

Of course she was angry towards him. He had tried to kill her cousin as well as destroy the Kents more times than she could mention, but something drew her to him. She wanted to know why he had murdered his parents and why he had it in for the Kent's. There was a rumour circulating that he only had weeks to live after contracting a fatal liver disease. This made it even more likely that he would give her a major exclusive.

Jim Bayliss, the boss at the jail had given her full unlimited access to Lionel Luthor if he agreed, one of the perks of having her father serve with Jim in Vietnam. However she still could not believe Lionel would agree to see her, but now he had so she had to prepare herself.

She felt uncomfortable on her first visit to see him. All those high risk prisoners all in one place and there did not seem to be many guards on duty. She was taken to a private room, as arranged by Jim. In fact Lois had agreed to have no guard present in the room but was given a panic button in case she needed help.

She was shocked by the appearance of Lionel, he had gone from a smartly dressed business man with wild thick hair to a bald, thin, and frail looking man. His skin had a tinge of yellow, no doubt as a result of his liver disease.

"Ms Lane..." he said politely as he offered his hand to her.

"Mr Luthor..." she remained in her seat, unmoved by his gesture. The guard handcuffed him to the table and left.

"Please call me Lionel." He said.

"Ok..." she said sternly determined not to show any emotion or weakness, even though she was very nervous.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me." Lionel said. "I appreciate the chance to get my story across."

"Lionel, you should know before you start that I am not going to be some sort of Luthor propaganda machine and will only print the truth as I see it." Lois stated.

"That's fine by me." He said calmly. "Go on...begin."

"Can I start by asking if you are dying?"

"You do not beat around the bush do you, Ms Lane. I like that. And to answer your question, the doctor has given me a month or so to live. Apparently my last blood results were not very encouraging."

"Is that why you have agreed to do this interview?" Lois asked.

"Yes it is. I want to be able to get my story across there so I can attempt to make peace with those whose life I have destroyed."

"And who would that be?"

"My son, the Kents, probably half the population of Smallville if the truth be known." He stated.

So he went on telling Lois everything. He would not allow her to record anything but she could make notes which he would sign at their last interview for proof that they were his words. Nothing was to be published until after his death.

Lois visited twice weekly for the next two weeks, spending hours each time building up a book of material. She actually found Lionel to be an easy person to interview due to his new found openness and honesty. In some ways she was starting to pity him. At every visit he had lost a few more pounds and looked more jaundiced.

None of this prepared her for the events of the third week. Gone was the weak Lionel, resigned to dying and sitting in front of her was the ruthless Lionel she had always known. It was almost as though he had a new chance at life.

"Lionel, what is different today?" she asked him directly.

"Ms Lane, I have a lot of time on my hands as you can imagine, and on reflection I have decided not to go any further with this interview. I will not authorise you to publish anything."

"What has changed?" she asked disappointedly.

"Maybe I am about to have a new leash of life." He smiled.

There was something very odd in his words and the strangest thing was, if she did not know any better she would have believed him.

"I am sorry you have made this decision Mr Luthor but I appreciate your time." She got up and walked out with saying anything else. Outside she allowed her disappointment to show.

Lois decided to drive to the Kent Farm for a few hours. She had missed them so much since moving into her dorm room. She had a single dorm room in a quiet corner of the campus. Met U was not exactly turning into the fun and wild times she was expecting.

As she pulled up she noticed Clark storming off to the barn. She wondered what was up with him.

She went to the farmhouse to see his parents in deep discussion. She tapped gently on the door making them stop what they were talking about.

"Lois..." Martha shouted as she came to give her a hug. "What are you doing here? It is great to see you again."

Jonathan smiled. "Hi Lois, how is Uni life?"

"Fine, thanks! I was just out for a drive and thought I would see if you were in."

"have a seat, I will make you a coffee." Martha said.

"Thanks, Mrs K. So how is everything around here?" she asked.

"Nothing much changes." Jonathan replied.

"I saw Clark going off to the barn. Is he ok?" she probed.

"Yeah, he is just going through a bad patch at the moment with the Lana break up." Martha explained.

"Oh I see. Is it ok if I go and see him for a while. Maybe I can cheer him up."

Jonathan nodded. "Good luck, think you'll need it."

As soon as Lois had left, Martha turned to her husband. "Have you noticed how Clark's mood picked up for the month Lois lived here? If I did not know better I would say there is a possibility of something more with those two."

Jonathan laughed. "But Martha, you do know better, don't you?"

Martha just nodded and laughed.

Clark was sitting on the sofa moping. "Hey Smallville."

"Lois, what are you doing here?" Despite his question, she could see he was smiling.

"I was desperate to come and see you again." She smirked.

"No doubt as desperate as I am to see you. It has been quiet and peaceful since you left, and it is lovely to have my bed back again." He announced sarcastically.

"I miss you too." She laughed. "So what is with your mood?"

"What mood?" he asked.

"It's Lana isn't it?" she asked.

He opened up. "Yeah I guess it is. I just got so used to being with her."

"Have you ever thought that Lana is an obsession rather than true love. You two are broken up more than together. Why don't you just give up?"

"Lois, when you love someone like I do Lana, you will understand why I can't just give up." He snapped back.

"Sorry, I am being as tactful as usually. Just remember if you want to talk..."

Clark was not impressed. "Yes, if I want to talk. I will go and see someone else."

Lois was upset by that comment. "Fine Clark, I am sorry I bothered you. You obviously don't need me." She ran down the stairs without looking back.

Lex pulled up just as Lois came out the barn. "Good luck Lex. He is in a mood." Lois remarked.

"Obviously not a good time to ask him to come and see my father with me."

"You're going to see your father." Lois asked, determined not to give away her recent visits.

"Yes, I thought it might help me come to terms with things if I can get some closure from him." Lex seemed upset.

"Good luck." She smiled, realising he had no chance whatsoever. Just then a sheepish looking Clark appeared from the barn.

"Lois, can we talk. Lex, I will be a few minutes."

Clark followed Lois to her car. "Lo, please. I need a chance to apologise. Our friendship means more to me than you will ever know." He said loudly enough for Lois to hear but quietly enough that no-one else did.

"Save it Clark!" she got in the car and sped off.

Lex and Clark headed off to the jail to see Lionel.

Lex looked at his father sitting across from him. "You don't look well, Dad. Forget to take your vitamins?"

Lionel tried to look emotional. "I know how deeply angry you are, Lex. You let them put me in this godforsaken place because of that anger. But it's too late to change anything now."

" So I've heard. A month left before your liver gives up on you for good. What, you didn't think I'd trek all the way out here without having a chat with your doctor?" Lex smiled.

"I wanted to see you, Lex, to say goodbye. Face to face. I have done many things in my life that I have come to regret. But there is one thing I'll never forgive myself... I never... said... I love you. Please."

Clark who had been waiting nearby saw Lionel suddenly lurch towards his son and tried to warn him. " Lex, no!" He dove and tackled Lionel to the floor, but not before something happened.

There was a flash of light and when Clark opened his eyes, he realised that he was staring at himself, and even worse Lex was helping up the other Clark and pulling him away out of the building.

As Clark got up, he brushed his hair with his hand and soon realised he was in Lionel's body. Whatever had happened when he tackled Lionel had resulted in a body swap. He tried to react with his powers but he no longer had them. That meant Lionel was in his body with powers.  
The realisation of what that could mean suddenly dawned on him and to make matters worse he was powerless to do anything as he was dragged back to his prison cell by two burly guards.

He was placed in the cell with a little man. "Oh... you must be Lex, I'm Edgar"

"Lex? No, I'm not Lex. I'm Clark Kent."

Edgar gulped. "Oh, Houston, we have a problem. That stone was meant for Lex. No..".

" Where did Lionel get this?"

"Uh... um...I-I don't know." Edgar lied.

"Please, you have to tell me. " Clark begged to know.

"It came from this... Mayan rain god statue. Eh...one of his teams found it in an underwater ruin off the coast of Honduras."

"How did he know to search there?" Clark asked puzzled.

"Oh, he's scouring the globe, yeah. These ancient symbols - they've shown up in, uh, Egypt, Central America, even a, uh, sacred Indian cave right here in Kansas."

Edgar went onto explain how he got involved and his ability to solve seemingly impossible puzzles.

"What did you do to end up in here?" Clark inquired.

" If you ask the D.A., I embezzled $14 million from the Princeton University pension fund."

"Did you do it?" Clark asked.

"I was framed."

Clark looked at him suspiciously. " And you just happened to end up in this prison in Lionel Luthor's cell?"

" Yeah. That was pretty lucky, huh? All I have to do is get my hands on a couple of these symbols, and, um, he set me up with his lawyers. They're still trying to get me outta here. I just hope he lasts long enough..".

" What do you mean?"

Edgar offered a sympathetic smile. " He's dying. Yeah. Yeah, he's dying. Mathematically speaking, it's happening. He only has a few weeks to live."

Clark could not believe this was happening. "If he's dying, then... that means... I'm gonna die."

Lois headed back to her dorm room and mulled over the events of the past few hours. She could not work out why she was so affected by Clark Kent and his words. She realised she had been way out of order as well and decided that she would go and talk to him to smooth things over.

When Clark lay in the cell that night, he lay and thought about things. He needed to act fast. Who knows what Lionel with his powers could do. He would be living with his parents and amongst his friends, he could hurt them. The only way he could help was to get back into his body or at least out of jail.

He did not know who he could warn. His mom and dad would not believe him, Chloe did not know about his powers and he did not want to place anyone in danger. He felt powerless to act, his frustration was getting the better of him.

Edgar could hear Clark shifting about on the bottom bunk so he peeped his face over the edge of the bunk.

"Clark, you will have to get Lionel back here and touch him with the rock for you to transfer into your own body again."

"There is no way that Lionel will come within a mile of this prison. He will be able to see straightaway what I have planned. I need to find out my parents are ok. I do not want to think about what Lionel could do to them."

"Is there no-one who will believe you?" Edgar asked him.

"No, my parents are the only ones and they will never come to visit Lionel in jail. They hate him."

"Lionel never was one to get a lot of visitors although he did spend hours with some journalist. He said something about putting his side of the story across before he died."

"How did he manage to get a journalist to come and see him. Do you know who he was? Maybe he might know something." Clark probed.

"It wasn't a man. It was a pretty young girl, in fact now I think about it, she wasn't a fully fledged journalist."

"Who was she?" Clark asked, looking anything that might help him get out of this situation.

"Let me think! Now I remember...She was a student at Met U."

"Do you know a name?" Clark probed further.

"No I can't remember it, but she had the same initials as Lionel. He used to joke about that."

Clark suddenly had an idea. "It wasn't Lois Lane was it?"

Edgar's face lit up. "You're hit the jackpot! Do you know her?"

"Yes, you could say that. Now I just need to get her back to the jail."

"Lionel severed his ties with her a few days ago, so why don't you just send her a letter saying you have had a change of heart and want to talk again."

Clark smiled. "There is no harm in trying it." He just hoped the reporter instinct would kick in and she would agree to a meeting. After all she was his only hope.

The next day, Lois sat in her dorm rooming reading the letter from the jail. She was convinced that Lionel was just playing some sick game with her, so she tossed it to one side, deciding she did not want to get drawn into whatever plan he was hatching.

Meanwhile she decided to head over to see Clark. She needed to clear the air with him.

She turned up at the farm to find it empty except for a light in the loft. She marched up the stairs, practising her apology the whole way up.

She was shocked when she laid eyes on Clark, he was all dressed up.

"Hi Clark, where are you off to?"

"mmm...Lois, what can I do for you?" he seemed distracted.

"I came to apologise for my behaviour the other day." She said coyly.

"What behaviour?" he asked puzzled.

"My rudeness when I was telling you not to bother with Lana." Lois announced quietly.

"Why did you say all those things?" Lionel was enjoying this opportunity to wind everyone up.

"I don't know. I don't like to see you get hurt and you always seem to get hurt when you and Lana are together."

Lionel smirked and walked towards her. "Lois, I don't believe you. I think there is more to it than that."

"Like what?" she asked puzzled.

"You are jealous. I can see it in your eyes." Lionel whispered in her ear when he got close enough.

Lois tried to back off. Clark's close proximity and actions were making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Jealousy, don't be ridiculous!" she fired back.

"I think you have feelings for me." He sneered, before planting a kiss on her lips.

Lois recoiled in horror at the touch of his lips. "Clark...Stop it." She pushed him off but wasn't having much luck. He continued to kiss her. Eventually she distracted him and pushed him away.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." She spat as she walked off shocked at what had just happened.

Lionel laughed, this was so much fun.

On the way home, she played the kiss over in her head. She had admitted to herself so many times that she did feel some sort of attraction to Clark on some kind of weird level. However that had been like being kissed by a stranger. What was going on with him? This stuff with Lana had obviously screwed him up well and truly...


	2. Chapter 2

Lois thought about things on the drive back to Met U and decided to take a detour to the jail. There was something unsettled about the jail on her arrival, it felt like a more threatening atmosphere than on her previous visits. The inmates seemed more tense and angry. She put her thoughts to one side.

She was led into the usual room where Lionel was waiting for her.

"Lois, thanks for coming." Clark said as the guard left the room.

"Whoa...since when have you called me Lois. Especially after the last time you chased me away." Lois demanded to know.

"Lois, can you sit down a minute. You are the only person who can help me." Clark begged her to listen.

"Lionel, why the change of heart?" she asked.

"This is complicated. I am not Lionel." Clark said, but before he had a chance to continue, Lois was out of her chair and on the way to the door.

"It's me...Clark." She heard him say. "I was involved in a body swap with Lionel a few days ago. Please Lois, you have to listen. Lionel is in my body and everyone is in danger including my parents and Chloe. He is dangerous."

Lois continued walking. "I am sorry for those things I said to you in the barn. I do need you more than you will ever know, now more than ever. You are my only hope."

This made Lois turn around. Then she saw it. There was something in his eyes, something very familiar.

"How can you expect me to believe you?" Lois demanded.

"I know it is hard, but please listen. Lionel hoped to swap places with Lex by using a magic stone which would make them swap bodies, but I saved Lex, but in the confusion, I touched the stone instead. Lionel is dying so if I don't swap back bodies soon I will be dead in a few weeks."

Lois was starting to believe this bizarre tale but needed proof. "Prove it?"

"Answer some questions! What is my nickname for you?"

"Smallville."

"What did I get you to do at the swimming pool?"

"You mean when I had to make out with Mandy in the locker room whilst trying to give you her bag." Clark explained.

"Still not convinced."

"Why did you kiss me last week?" Lois asked.

Clark looked puzzled. "I have never kissed you. I thought we didn't even get on most of the time."

"Ok, Smallville. It is you, now how the hell do we fix this mess."

Clark smiled. "I need to get Lionel back here so we can both touch the stone at the same time."

"That is never going to happen Clark. He will be expecting that."

"Why don't I just tell your parents and they can sort something out." Lois asked.

Clark took a deep breath. "It is not that simple, Lois. Lionel has superpowers and can take out anyone who comes near him. He is beyond dangerous."

"What...what do you mean superpowers? Did the rock give him powers?"

Clark considered lying but he decided he needed to be upfront with her especially when she was willing to risk her life to help him.

"No, he got his powers from me."

"You don't have superpowers so it must have come from the rock."

"I do have superpowers Lois, well usually anyway"

Lois felt faint.

"Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her hand to make her focus.

"Yeah I am fine. Just shocked, When did you get infected?"

"Lois, you have to trust me on this one and I promise I will explain everything later. Lionel is more powerful than most of the meteor infected people put together, but he does have a weakness – green meteor rock. There is some in my barn in the big tool box. It will weaken him significantly when he is in its presence." Clark explained.

"I need you to stay away from him whilst I come up with a plan. Can you visit me tomorrow?"

"Yes I will. I should have known he was not you when he kissed me."

Clark panicked. "He kissed you. Why?"

"I went over to the Farm this afternoon to say sorry for my Lana rant. He said I was jealous about you and Lana and then he kissed me."

"That must have set alarm bells ringing."

"Yes it did, because the kiss was nothing I imagined it would be like."

Clark shifted in his chair and gave her a coy look. "You've imagined what it is like to kiss me?" he asked startled.

"Of course not! You and I are never going to happen. I just don't like the way Lana treats you." Lois stated.

"I tell you what, if we get out of this mess, I'll give you a proper Clark Kent kiss and you can compare them." He replied.

"Ok, you're on."  
"So what do you want me to do?"

"Lay low until tomorrow. I need to come up with a plan." Clark suggested. "I know I only have a few weeks to live so we need to move fast."

She grabbed his hand. "Don't worry we will get you out of here before then. I won't let that happen to you."

Lois left, her mind swirling with questions, and she found herself looking forward to the kiss. She now had one mission, she was going to move back on to the Kent Farm so ensure that Lionel did not hurt the Kents.

She went back to the dorm, stuffed all the plugholes in the sink and caused a flood.

Hours later she was standing on the Kent's farmhouse steps with her 'I am homeless for a few days' plea.

Lionel was not happy about Lois being on the farm, she was too inquisitive for her own good. He rang Met U to find out how long it would take, only to find it would be at least two days to repair the flood damage.

"Guess you'll have to stay here." Lionel moaned.

"Clark, how rude!" Martha replied. "I don't know what is up with you lately."

Lois stepped in to get Martha off the scent. "Clark and I are not getting along at the moment so it is my fault. We will try to get along for the next few days, won't we Smallville?"

Lionel nodded. "Yes of course we will, mom."

Lois almost vomited when she noticed the lovey-dovey looks Lionel was giving Martha when she was not looking. She just hoped that Jonathan didn't notice.

She retired to bed early that night and tried to come up with a plan. Then an idea came into her head but it would not be without risks...

It was going to take a few days to sort this plan, but Lois just hoped that Clark's health would not deteriorate too much to carry it out.

She lay in bed thinking of how Clark had acquired powers and she concluded he must have been affected by the meteor storm all those years ago. Things suddenly made sense that hadn't before. For example why his parents were always so protective and why he seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She froze, knowing full well it would be Lionel. He was a creep.

"Hi Lois, can I come in."

"Look Clark, if you want your room back, just ask. I know you have been in a bad mood since you found out I was moving back in." Lois explained.

"Have you ever thought it might be because I cannot resist my feelings for you for much longer." Lionel announced cockily.

"Yeah right, Smallville. Even if you do have feelings for me, it doesn't matter because I don't feel anything for you. I like to think of you as an annoying little brother so any idea of romance between us would feel indecent. So if you don't mind taking yourself back to the sofa."

"Your loss!" Lionel muttered as he withdrew from the room.

Lois tried to get back to sleep whilst hugging the lead lined box with the Kryptonite in. She had retrieved it earlier in case Lionel had threatened her or the Kents. She needed to talk to Clark first thing.

Lois excused herself early that following morning, wishing she could take Martha and Jonathan with her to keep them safe. She needed to put part one of her plan into action before she left.

"Martha, I was wondering if you and Jonathan fancy a break for a few nights." Lois asked over breakfast.

"We would love one but there is not much chance at the moment." Jonathan piped up.

"Look, I was going to tell you earlier but I have a new boyfriend and we had planned to get out of town for a while but he is caught up at work and I don't want to go by myself. It was a limited deal at the hotel so I could not get a refund. I hope you do not find this presumptuous but I have rebooked it into your names."

"Lois, that is so nice of you but we cannot leave the farm." Martha smiled.

"Clark can look after it for a few days. He was just telling me a few days ago that he has the week off for self directed study."

Lionel tutted but knew he had to agree. "That's a great idea, Lois. Have fun for a few days you deserve it." He said to his parents.

He glared at Jonathan, wishing it was him spending a few nights with Martha.

"Where is it?" Lionel asked.

"I am not telling you. I want them to have a few days free of distractions." Lois smiled.

Lionel did not care, he had more important things to take care of anyway like his son Lex and getting his hands back on Luthorcorp money.

Lois drove to the jail after telling Jim that she needed to spend the whole morning with Lionel because he was close to telling her everything. He easily agreed and Clark was sitting waiting for her when she arrived.

"Hi Lois." He managed a smile although he did look as though his condition had deteriorated in the last 24 hrs. She just wished tomorrow would hurry up so she could help him.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Not wonderful. I have spent a lot of time thinking about this, and I do not want you to get involved in this. If I lost you, I would never forgive myself." He said, his eyes full of emotion.

"Well, that is my decision to make and I have already put my plan into action, so you don't have much choice."

"What plan?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I have moved back to the farm for a few days and your parents are leaving in the next hour for a few nights away at a hotel in the middle of nowhere."

"Lois, you are wonderful but I cannot let you go back to the farm with that monster there especially when it is just you two." Clark panicked.

"Don't sorry. He tried to come onto me last night but I soon let him know I wasn't interested. I think he is more interested in your mom." Lois offered.

Clark looked sick at that suggestion. "That is so gross. He hasn't done anything has he?"

"No, not with your mom, but Chloe rang before ranting that Clark had come onto her and Lana all in one day."

"God, he is crazy. He needs to be stopped." Clark was angry but knew there was nothing he could do but trust Lois.

"It's in hand Clark. Now all we have to do is sit and wait until we break you out of here tomorrow."

Clark looked at her in disbelief. "Lois, it is a top security jail. How do you propose to do it?"

"You are going to take a hostage...me!" she stated.

"Lois, no way. You will be risking your life. What happens if they take a shot and you get hit. I cannot allow it."

"Clark, it is the only way. The jail boss is one of my dad's closest friends and he will not let anything happen to me. You don't have time to play with. We need to get you back into your body and get your powers back. What are your powers by the way? I need to know what I am up against."

He smiled. "I have super strength and speed. I can hear things from miles away and I can see through solid objects. Oh and I have heat vision."

She was shocked but tried not to show it too much. "When were you infected?"

"Can I tell you the finer detail when we get out of here? I have never told anyone before except Pete who found out by accident."

She nodded and teased him. "You can tell me after you have given me the kiss you promised."

He blushed at that suggestion.

Lois spent the next few hours filling him in on her plan.

Lois returned back to the farm. Luckily Lionel was not there so she packed her things and headed back to the Talon. She had convinced Chloe that a movie night was a good idea so she turned up with a bottle of wine.

They sat watching the Shawshank Redemption which Chloe had picked and was actually quite a prophetic choice.

"So Chloe, any gossip?" Lois asked.

"Well apart from being teased by Clark. He knew I had feelings for them so he deliberately played up to them and rejected me when I showed any interest." Chloe ranted.

"I think it is just the break up with Lana affecting him. He doesn't know what he wants."

"I hope he decides soon for all our sakes. He has had a personality change in the past few days, all arrogant and cocky."

"Give him time and he will be back to normal."

"So who is this guy?"

"What guy?" Lois asked.

"Mrs Kent came in to grab a coffee for the journey to this top secret hotel where you were going to spend the weekend with your mystery boyfriend. She didn't mean to drop you in it but she assumed I knew. So spill."

Lois smiled coyly. "It is someone I have known for a while. I guess it has just crept up on me when I least expected."

"So you met him at Met U?" Chloe asked.

Lois nodded.

"I cannot wait to hit Metropolis next year. The supply of men in Smallville is quite limited. So what is he like?"

"He is gorgeous and has a body to die for. But the most attractive thing about him is that he is an old fashioned good guy, who is caring and would do anything for you."

"Sounds too good to be true. Can I meet him?"

"Yeah soon. We have not been dating long."

"Long enough it seems if you were heading away for a dirty weekend with him." She smirked.

"What's his name?"

Lois almost said Clark, but quickly corrected herself. "Peter!". Then it hit her she was not making this person up. He was real and had been right in front of her for months. His name was Clark Kent and newsflash... Lois was attracted to him.

Clark lay in his cell thinking over the harebrained scheme Lois had planned for tomorrow. Not many people would risk their lives but Lois was no ordinary person. She was the most selfless person he knew and one of the most beautiful too. No matter what she wore, she carried it off with such a bewitching beauty.

Suddenly he pulled himself out of his daydreams and the realisation dawned on him. He had some very major feelings for Lois, the woman who was devoted to making his life uncomfortable. He soon fell asleep, dreaming about her.

As usual, the jail PA system woke the inmates up at 7am sharp. There were jobs to be done, although not for Clark. He had been given special treatment due to the terminal nature of his liver condition.

Lois was already there for him. She told Jim that this would be the last visit she would be making and thanked him for his assistance over the past few weeks.

Clark smiled as he entered the room. "Ok let's do it, if you are still sure."

"Better believe it!" she smiled.

She passed him a massive, brutal looking nail file. "This is the best one I could find." He grabbed her and pressed it to her neck.

"is that hurting?" he asked tenderly.

She grabbed his hand and pushed it in more into her neck. He gasped when he realised the file was leaving a mark on her skin. "You have to look as though you mean business." She said forcefully.

She kicked the panic button with her foot. Within seconds five guards burst in the door, pointing guns at him.

"I will kill her if you try and stop me." He shouted.  
The guards lowered their weapons and created a passage for them to walk through the door. Jim had appeared on the balcony overlooking the scene which was going on. He panicked when he saw Lois being marched out by Lionel Luthor. He knew that Lionel had nothing to lose by killing Lois so he knew they could not take any risks.

"Lower all your weapons, do as Mr Luthor asks."

"We are leaving and if I see or hear anyone tailing us, and that includes helicopters I will kill her. I am dying anyway so if ending it for me would be doing me a favour." He shouted.

Clark pulled Lois through all the jail corridors, doors opening for them as they went along. They finally got to Lois's car. He made Lois drive. He sat in the back seat with his arms around her neck.

They drove away up the interstate heading further into the hills.

Clark pulled the file away from her neck and climbed into the seat next to her as soon as they were out of sight. He noticed one of the indents in her neck was bleeding.

"Lois, I have hurt you." He panicked, grabbing a tissue and tending to her neck.

"Clark, at least we are both still alive. That's all that matters."

That did not help his concern. "How far to our destination?"

"About another twenty miles. I just hope they won't follow us."

"Oh they will but they will stay well back so we cannot see them. I think Mr Bayliss is more worried about what your father will do to him if anything happens to you."

Lois smiled. The rest of the journey was spent in silence as they both concentrated on what they would have to do when they reached their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

They reached the small clearing and dumped the car. "Clark, if you need to slow down at any point let me know. It is two miles to the lodge."

Clark was in agony by the time they reached the small disused hunting lodge which was well hidden within the trees.

They went inside. There was an old camp bed and a small stove, but nothing much else. She helped Clark onto the bed where he could have some rest to try and regain his strength.

"I hope I have done enough to confuse them." Lois smiled. The previous day she had gone to a cabin the opposite direction in the woods one mile from the car, laying a scent trail all the way and leaving a few items discreetly on the way.

"As long as it buys enough time, it will be fine. We just need to hang out for the night."

Clark managed to get a few hours rest. He woke up to the smell of a meat pie which Lois had obviously stolen from the Kent fridge. When he smelt it, he realised that he had missed home so much, even though he had only been away for a few days.

"Lois, are you ok?" he asked, as he noticed the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried I am losing you." She looked him in the eyes, and then placed her arms around his neck.

Clark held onto her. He wanted to tell her how he felt but that would be unfair to her when he was in Lionel's body.

Finally they pulled apart. "Clark, are you going to have some of this pie before it gets cold."

"Ok then, since you went to all the effort of stealing from my mom's fridge." He laughed.

They sat after dinner chatting about the rest of the plan and just hoped things would go smoothly because there was no plan b.

"Clark, so where did you get your powers from?" she asked straight out.

"From the sun!" he said cryptically.

"I don't get it." She was puzzled.

"My race gets powers from the Earth's sun." He replied, as though it was a totally normal reply.

"Your race? Are you from some weird Amazonian Tribe or something?"

"No a bit further than the Amazon, more like another galaxy." He replied.

The colour drained from her face. "You mean you are not human, but you seem so human."

"I am human in most ways, the only difference is that I have powers." He smiled.

"So how did you end up on this planet?"

"My parents sent me here when Krypton, my planet was doomed. The meteor shower in '89 was made up from parts of my planet and my spaceship. Luckily the Kents found me and raised me as if I was their own child."  
Lois went quiet taking this bombshell in. She was so convinced he was meteor infected that she had not given any other explanation a second thought, not that him being an alien would have crossed her mind for a second.

"Lois, I will understand if you want to freak out and never talk to me again once we get out of this mess." He commented.

She placed her hand on his. "So Clark, where is this kiss? I thought I was going to get one before you told me."

"We'll wait..."

"For what?" she asked.

"Until I get back into my own body." He said as though it was obvious.

"Why, you're Clark aren't you? And I was promised a kiss from Clark Kent if I remember correctly."

"I am Clark but I am in Lionel's body. Won't that freak you out." Clark exclaimed.

"I have kissed your real body and believe me it was horrific. I was hoping for more satisfying performance from you."

He smiled. "I see what I can do."

She had her eyes closed and sat still, waiting for…..in fact Lois had no idea what to expect. She felt his lips brush hers, gently at first but then they started to explore her lips more.  
The passion was growing in intensity. She had long forgotten that these were Lionel's lips because the emotion and need behind the kiss was 100% Clark.

Clark felt Lois's hands running up his shirt, the feeling of her fingers on his bareskin were amazing. He knew he would have to put a stop to this but he did not know how to.

Lois needed to experience more of this, and found a gap in the bottom of his shirt. Their mouths were locked together, taking full advantage of the opportunity to explore.

Suddenly Lois tasted some blood in her mouth. She pulled away with a start, and her heart stopped when she realised the origins of the bleeding.

He could see her recoiling in horror. "Clark, your nose is bleeding." He looked down to see his nose pouring blood on to his trousers.

She grabbed a piece of cloth and held it to the bridge of his nose.

After 20 minutes the bleeding finally stopped. He looked worse than he had before. He had obviously lost quite a lot of blood for someone in his poor condition. Lois prayed for the morning to hurry up.

He was weakened and soon fell into a deep sleep. She crawled onto the camp bed so not to disturb him. She needed to stay close to him in case he deteriorated further.

Martha woke up early that morning to the sound of a rooster. For a moment she thought she was back on the farm until she realised she was in fact in a country retreat. But as Jonathan and she found out as soon as they arrived two nights ago – this was a country retreat with a difference.

There was no electricity, only hydropower to provide essential power for heating and so. All the rooms were decorated with quaint and old fashioned calm. It was like staying in a museum.

They sat over breakfast on the last morning.

"I am actually going to miss this place." Jonathan said.  
"I know how you feel. We must thank Lois for this when we get back. I just hope she appreciates the present we have got her."

"It is amazing to think we have gone two days without the mod cons. Although I did catch you creeping out to find out the football scores on the truck radio the other night, didn't I." Martha smiled.

"But I did turn back." Jonathan looked at his watch. "We should really be heading back. I have that meeting at the Farmers Council at 1pm."

They were soon on the two hour journey back to Smallville. Jonathan looked jokingly at Martha for permission and turned on the radio. "I was just wondering what was happening on the news."

Minutes later, the newsreader came on.

"Police are still looking for fugitive Lionel Luthor who is on the run. They refuse to be drawn on the identity of his hostage, although local reports suggest it is Lois Lane, a student at Metropolis University. Our sources have informed us that Ms Lane had been interviewing Mr Luthor for the past three weeks for some coursework.

Mr Luthor allegedly took Lois hostage yesterday morning and marched her out of the jail holding a weapon to her neck. They took off north in her car which police have found abandoned. They are currently investigating a cabin on Lake Greenway

Mr Luthor's son Lex has released a statement begging his father to give himself in return for the opportunity to spend the last few weeks of his life at home. Apparently Mr Luthor is in the end stages of liver failure which will only worry the authorities more about the unpredictable nature of his mental state."

Jonathan slammed on the brakes and pulled over. "Why hasn't Clark found them yet?" he said grabbing the phone.  
Lionel picked up. "What?" he snapped.

"Clark, have you found them yet?"

"Who?"

"Lois and Lionel?" Jonathan stated

"What about them?"

"Have you not heard the news?" Jonathan asked.

"No, I have been too busy. What has happened?" he asked half asleep.

"Lionel has escaped from jail taking Lois with him. They are near Lake Greenway somewhere in an abandoned cabin. We will meet you there. We pass that way."

"I am still in bed. I will get there as soon as I can." He moaned.

"Clark, what is up with you? This is Lois we are talking about."

"Ok, I will go and get her back." Lionel hung up and as the news sunk in, he suddenly realised this was the perfect opportunity to kill Clark and come out the hero at the same time. Clark must be desperate to take Lois hostage, so he would be doing the world a favour to take him out.

Meanwhile back at the hunters lodge...

Lois woke up, she had slept the whole night. Clark was still fast asleep, so she got up quietly so not to disturb him. It was 8.30am and she worked out that they had until about 9am before Clark's parents were on the case.  
Lois was making some breakfast when she heard some noise strange noises from behind her. She noticed Clark was still asleep but his breathing had changed. It was laboured.

She flew over to his side. "Clark, Clark...wake up."

He stirred and managed to open his eyes weakly. "Lois..." he whispered.

"Clark... stay with me!" she begged him, but his breathing was becoming slower and he kept drifting in and out of consciousness. For the next 30 minutes, she sat with him, praying for him to stay alive until Lionel arrived.

His periods of consciousness were getting shorter. She held onto his hand. Finally he managed to open his eyes and looked at her.

"Lois, it's too late...I love you..." With that he fell back into unconsciousness, followed seconds later by complete stillness in his body. He was gone...

"I love you too." She sobbed. She fell onto his body, tears falling onto his chest.

Lionel arrived at the Lake and scanned the cabin. There was no one in side. He adjusted his hearing to see what he could pick up. He heard a radio message saying the police were closing in on a hunters lodge three miles away. He smiled.

He was there in a flash, bursting through the door. He found Lois lying over his own body.

"Lois, thank god I found you. What happened?"

Lois turned around. "I killed him."

"It was self defense. He took you hostage. He was dying anyway." Lionel tried to sound sympathetic. "Are you sure he is dead?"

"I think so." She got up, walking to the other side of the room in tears.

Lionel walked over and examined the body. What he didn't realise was that the transference stone was in Clark's pocket.

Lionel suddenly felt weak, he could barely stay standing up. He turned around to see Lois standing with a box containing a green glowing piece of rock.

Lois was seething with anger. She walked towards Lionel. "You bastard. You killed Clark."

Lionel was walking backwards to get away from the rock but then his legs gave way and he fell onto the bed across Clark. There was a bright light, making Lois hide her eyes. When the light had gone, she opened them to see Lionel in a heap on the floor and Clark climbing off the bed.

She looked into his eyes, gaining immediate confirmation that it was indeed Clark.

She ran to him and hugged him. "Thank god you are ok!"

"Meet you back in Smallville." He said with a smile as he ran out of the door.

A few minutes later the police burst in and ran over to the bed. "Call the medics!" One of them shouted out of the door. Within minutes, a helicopter was flying over head to take Lionel for treatment.

One of the female officers approached her. "Are you hurt, Ms Lane?."

"Just my neck." She smiled weakly, still in shock from the events.

"What happened?"

"He collapsed and next thing I know, you burst in." Lois replied. "Can I give my statement later?"

"Of course, we will take you home."

"I want to go back to the Kent Farm." She replied...

Jonathan and Martha saw the helicopter fly overhead. Police cars with sirens blaring were overtaking them.

"Something has happened. I hope Clark got here in time." Martha commented, her heart pounding there.

Eventually they pulled up at the police cordon which was surrounding the area of woods where the lodge was.

"Sir, you will have to turn around and take the other road." The patrolling officer announced.

"We are Jonathan and Martha Kent. We are here to see how Lois Lane is?" Jonathan asked.

"Are you family?" he asked making Martha panic even more.

"She lives with us, so you can say we are her guardians, we need to know how she is?" Martha said desperately.

"I'm sorry maam..."

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other and got out the car. "Could I speak to your commanding officer?"

"The Sheriff is busy..."

Just then they heard a familiar voice shouting at them excitedly. "Martha, Jonathan."

They saw Lois being led to a SUV by the Sheriff. She pulled away and ran over to them.

"Are you ok?" Martha asked.

"Just shaken up." Lois looked at the Sheriff. "I want to travel back with the Kents."

The Sheriff took a deep breath. "Ok we will pop by the farm later to speak with you, Ms Lane." Lois nodded and climbed into the truck between Martha and Jonathan.

"So, are you ok?" Martha asked. Lois turned to her and the floodgate of tears opened.

She hugged Martha and cried solidly for over ten minutes before sitting quietly for the rest of journey.

They pulled up at the farm. "Lois, we are here." Martha whispered.

But by this time she was flat out. Clark appeared desperate to see Lois was alright. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you." His dad shot him of his disapproving glances.

"Dad, we need to talk about this." Clark smiled. "But first I will carry her upstairs."

He scooped her out of the truck and carried her upstairs and placed her on his bed. He pushed the hair out her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips before leaving her to sleep.

Clark went downstairs to face the music. His mom and dad were sitting around the table with the Sheriff Adams. Their faces said it all.

"She is still asleep, can you come back later?" Clark asked Sheriff Adams.

"Sheriff Adams is not here to see Lois. It is you she wants to talk to."

Clark gulped realising that Lionel had obviously caused some trouble whilst he had been in his body.

"Mr Kent, I have come here to serve an injunction. You are to stay away from Lana Lang which means you cannot go without 200m of her."

"What did I do?"

"She has accused you of pestering her although she is not planning to bring any formal charges against you. Count yourself lucky Mr Kent and if you go anywhere near Ms Lang, I will haul you straight to jail." Sheriff Adams announced smugly.

She left leaving Clark with his parents. "I hope you realise that you will have to be homeschooled until this blows over. What possessed you to go after Lana?"

"It wasn't me, let me explain." Clark pleaded for his dad to listen

"Of course it wasn't." His dad shouted angrily at him before getting up and leaving the room. "I'm going to do the chores you couldn't be bothered to do whilst we were away."

His mom was not impressed either by the look on his face. "Mom, can I explain or are you not going to listen either."

"At the minute I am very disappointed. I do not want to hear the Red Kryptonite argument one more time. I have always said you know what you are doing when you are on it. I shouldn't tell you this but your dad's check up last week for his heart didn't go very well and the last thing he needs are your excuses."

The other Sheriff arrived at the door. "Mrs Kent, I was wondering if Lois would be available to make a statement."

"Sheriff, she is in bed. Could you come back tomorrow?"

He nodded. "We really need her statement as Mr Luthor has woken up claiming he has no recollection of what happened and that he is a changed man. More amazing is the fact the doctors say his liver damage is starting to reverse. We really need to know what happened out there."

Clark headed off to the barn to think things over. Now Lionel was alive and if he indeed had no memories maybe Clark should not tell his parents the truth for the minute. If Clark told his dad now, he knew he would attack Lionel and with his heart in bad shape, things would not end well.

Lois woke up and immediately recognised the smell of the farm. She got up and wandered downstairs where she found Martha and Jonathan having an in depth discussion. They heard her approaching.

"Lois, are you ok?"

"Yes Mrs K... sorry Martha."

"We were really worried about you. We are here to talk when you are ready." She explained.

Just then Clark walked in the door. Lois wanted to run and kiss Clark, but she noticed the looks he was getting from his parents. They seemed angry with him and she did not know why.

"Clark, have you thought about what we said. Is there anything you want to say?"

"No, not at the moment." He replied calmly.

Lois burst in to the conversation to try and break the tension. "Dinner smells lovely, Martha."

"Sit down, it is ready now." She smiled.

They all sat down but the atmosphere remained tense. "So Lois, the Sheriff came by and wanted to know when you would be ready to talk."

"I can go in the morning." She smiled.

"I'll take you if you want, Lois." Clark announced.

"You're not going anywhere. You are grounded." Jonathan barked at him.

Lois could not help herself. "I don't mean to intrude on family business but could someone tell me what Clark has done."

"He has been bothering Lana and now has to stay away from her or he gets arrested." Jonathan spoke to Lois as though Clark was not there.

"Anyway it is not your worry Lois. In fact I think this would be the perfect time for us to give you our gift." Martha smiled at her.

"We loved our few days away so much that we booked you and your boyfriend another few days away to make up for missing it. You just need to ring and give them dates." Martha said.

"That's so nice of you both." She went to hug them. Whilst doing so she looked across at Clark who looked devastated by his parent's anger. She came up with an idea.

"I am just going to ring the Sheriff and tell him I will be available tomorrow." She grabbed her cell phone and on the way past looked at Clark, and put her finger to her ear and smiled.

Lois went outside onto the veranda and whispered. "Clark, tell them you are going to visit Pete for a few days."

Clark heard and became curious what she had planned, but trusted her enough to do as she said.

"Mom, dad. I am going to Pete's for a few days. I need someone to talk to." He announced.

His dad looked at Martha. "Maybe that would not be such a bad idea."

"I'll leave tomorrow."

Ten minutes later, Lois appeared. "I have told the police I will make a statement in the morning and I have also spoken to my boyfriend. We are going away tomorrow to that retreat. If that is ok."

Clark smiled, now aware of what Lois had planned for them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Lois gave her false statement to police telling them everything they expected to hear, and then headed off to the retreat. She was driving along when she came across a tall dark haired handsome man at the side of the road so she pulled up.

"Need a lift." She asked.

The man grinned and climbed in the car.

They drove off, smiling at each other. "So do you normally pick people up at the side of the road." He teased.

"No, just the cute ones like you Clark Kent." She replied.

"Where is this place?" he asked.

"About ten minutes up the road. It was so nice of your parents. Why didn't you tell them the truth about the transference?" she asked.

"My dad's heart is not in good shape at the minute. Apparently they are trying some new medication and he is not to be stressed until they can assess its effectiveness. I can't blame Lana for complaining to the police if Lionel did pester her."

"I think it may have something to do with the fact Lionel caught Lana and Jason Teague in a lip lock. Chloe told me. Apparently they met in Paris and he followed her back here." Lois explained

"So she is protecting his job. I can't blame her. You can't help who you fall for." Clark was giving Lois some adorably goofy looks.

"So when are you going to tell your parents?"

"I don't know, maybe when they have calmed down a bit."

"Did you call Pete to cover for you?" Lois asked.

"Actually I went to see him."

She smiled knowingly. "Of course you did. It may take a while to get used your powers."

They pulled up at the retreat. "Do you know anything about this place?" he asked.

"No, not really. I only chose it because it does not have any tv's or radios and it is out of cell signal range. It was perfect for your parents."

"They said it was romantic." She blushed.

"Why did you bring me instead of your boyfriend?"

"Clark, do you really believe I have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"I thought you did." He replied, but then laughed. "No, I know you don't. Would anyone be brave enough to put up with you?"

She dug her elbow into his side, but this time he did not put on the usual act that it hurt. "That doesn't hurt me, Lois."  
"Shut up or I may just pop home for the green meteor rock."

Lois went into reception, leaving Clark to bring in all her suitcases. "Hi, My name is Lois Lane. I have a reservation."

"Yes, we have it here. Your friends who booked it did not know whether you wanted a double or single room."

She looked at Clark who had not heard anything. "A double one, please."

She grabbed the key and diverted him towards the room. "This way, Smallville."

She opened the door with the key, revealing a king size four poster bed. "This is beautiful."

"I'll take the other room then, where is the key?" he looked in her hands.

"What other room?"

"It has an adjoining room, does it?" Clark asked.

"No, this was the only room available." She replied.

"Yeah right. I'm not falling for that one. I saw all the keys hanging up behind the desk and the almost empty car park."

She held up her hands. "Ok, let's lay down our cards on the table. I was hoping we could see where the next few days took us. I would love to continue what we started at the lodge, but if you don't want that or aren't ready, I will understand. I must admit I felt a connection between us."

His face lit up. "I did too. I think I always have."

"So you're cool with sharing."

"What do you think?" he said with a beaming smile, excited about where the next few days would take them. "No pressure... let's have some fun. Starting with those rowing boats I saw outside by the lake."

"Ok, as long as you do all the rowing and I get to enjoy the scenery."

He laughed at her. "Do you not think I need the rest after I almost died?"

Her expression turned serious. "You did die Clark. You are gone a few minutes before Lionel arrived."

"Honestly! I didn't know. That must have been traumatic for you." He walked over to her rubbing the newly formed tears off her cheek and kissing her tenderly.

She kissed him back deeper and then pulled away. "Can we save this for later?" she said with a mischievous glint to her eye.

"You bet!" he said. "Now let's get to those boats. They might be in high demand with the hotel being full and everything." He announced sarcastically.

He grabbed his hand and led her down to the lake. He helped her into the boat and they rowed off across the lake.

"You are quite a good rower." She smirked, enjoying watching his muscular arms tense and flex with every stroke.

"Thanks, Lois. Glad you are enjoying the show. You can stop the drooling now." He joked. " Why don't we stop here for a while."

She stood up to go and sit next to him, next thing she knew she lost her balance and ended up in the water. Clark jumped in to rescue her...

Clark helped Lois back into the boat. She was shivering and her clothes were hanging off her, dripping wet.

"We'll be back soon." He said, as he rowed as fast as 'humanly' possible.

Once back on shore, he scooped her into his arms and carried her to their room, leaving a trail of water along the corridor.

Lois was freezing but not too cold to notice his tee shirt hanging to every curve of his muscular torso. That sight was having a bad effect on her.

They got into their room and within seconds Clark had lit the fire. He carried her and lay her down on the rug next to it. She was felt the warmth travelling throughout her body, and not just from the roaring flame.

Lois had her arms round his neck and as he lay her down he tried to leave go off her, but she pulled him down on top of her. He looked into her eyes, smouldering with desire. Clark pulled Lois closer to him, his lips seeking hers, meeting her passionate kiss.

Soon they were on fire, the passion taking over. Clark had never felt such an intensity of need, ripping at her clothes to get rid of the barrier between them. Lois groaned as Clark ran his hands down the entire length of her body, exploring every part. His hands were soon followed by his lips, making her moan even louder.

She started caressing his ear with her lips, but Clark was making things difficult for her to concentrate, making her body cry out for more.

"Forget the foreplay!" she whispered in his ear.

"Sure?" his eyes gazed into hers looking for permission.

"Yes..." she captured his lips with a kiss, pulling him as close as she could. She needed him all of him, now and forever.

Back at the farm...

Martha was settling the horses down in the barn for the night when she heard someone approaching her from behind.

"Hello Martha. " she heard a familiar voice.

She turned around, surprised by her appearance. "Bridgette, how are you? Has Dr Swann sent you?"

"Yes he has. He wanted to see how Kal-el was."

"Clark is not here. He is away visiting a friend out of town. He will be back in a few days." Martha hated people using his kryptonian name, maybe because it reminded her that he had a greater destiny that would one day take him away from the farm.

"Oh, that is a shame. I needed to ask him if he knew the whereabouts of the Water Stone. Do you know where it is? Dr Swann wants to examine it to see what its significance is."

"The Water Stone. Clark has never mentioned it. What does it do?" Martha asked puzzled.

"It is the stone which caused the transference between Lionel and Clark?" she explained.

"Transference?"

Bridgette was shocked that Martha was unaware of events. "Martha, did you not know that Kal-el swapped bodies with Lionel Luthor in jail a few days ago."

"No, he did not tell me. I thought he had been acting strange. Is everything back to normal now?" she asked panicking.

"Yes, they must have swapped back during the siege at the lodge when Clark held Ms Lane hostage."

"Clark wouldn't have kidnapped Lois." Martha could not believe what Dr Crosby was implying.

"Kal-el must have felt it was the only way to protect mankind. She did not come to any harm in the end. I am starting to see the Kal-el that Dr Swann hoped he would turn into."

Martha was annoyed. "Clark cares about Lois and would not have placed her in harm's way."

"You obviously don't know your son as much as you think. His Kryptonian influences are taking over and he knows he must learn to ignore his human emotions."

"I know him more than anyone." She defended her role as Clark's mom.

"He did not tell you about recent events. I think you need to accept Kal-el is embracing his true heritage and you need to let go, however hard it is. Kal-el will never be human and this has proved it."

"Dr Crosby, I would appreciate if you would leave now before I say something I will regret."

"Ok, Martha but tell Kal-el when he returns that Dr Swann is ready to help him fulfil his destiny."

After the doctor left, Martha fell to her knees. Her son was changing before her very eyes and she was losing him. Was he turning away from his human upbringing and turning into some Kryptonian devoid of emotion.

She needed to talk to Lois and see what Clark had done to her. Then she remembered the marks in her neck from a weapon. Could Clark have been responsible for this or was there some other explanation.

Her mind was swirling with all these questions and she needed Lois to answer them, though she would have to tread carefully.

Lois woke up in Clark's arms. She had always searched for a home, a place to belong and looking up at a peacefully sleeping Clark, she realised she had finally found it.

He opened his eyes and gazed down at her lying in his arms. "Morning Lo." He whispered.

"Hi. Did you sleep well?" she asked, blushing whilst thinking about the events of the previous night.

"Yes, I wish I could sleep that well every night. Maybe it was all that exercise last night." He smiled.

"Maybe it was." She agreed.

He nodded and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "I love you, Lois."

She smiled. "I love you too. Do you want me to show you how much?"

Clark giggled as he rolled over on top of her. Just then they were disturbed by a knock at the door...

Clark sat up in bed and scanned the door. "It's my mom." He said surprised. "I wonder what she wants."

"You go in the shower and I will see what she wants. I will see if she wants to grab some breakfast." Lois smiled.

Clark zoomed off into the bathroom tidying all their clothes and stuff away so his mom would not suspect anything.

Lois put on her dressing gown and went to answer the door. She opened it and acted surprised.

Martha looked uncomfortable. "Lois, I am so sorry to bother you but I need to talk to you. I know this is a bad time."

"Martha, come in." Lois smiled.

Martha felt like she was intruding especially when she saw the mess the bed was in. She heard the shower running.

Lois noticed her uneasiness. "He is just in the shower. Why don't I get some clothes on and we can grab some breakfast. Whatever it is must be important enough to bring you up here."

Lois went into the bathroom with her clothes. "Give me a few minutes."

Clark was in the shower. She pulled the screen open. "Clark, this must be important. I will text you when I know what is happening. If she knows something is up, do you want me to come clean?"

"Yeah, it might be better. Just let me know and I will join you two." He kissed her.

A few minutes later, Lois appeared. "You can tell me what is good on the breakfast menu." She smiled.

Martha and she headed down to the restaurant. "So what can I get you?" she asked Martha.

"I'm not really hungry. I just wanted to know you were alright after Lionel kidnapped you. I felt with all that stuff kicking up with Clark that I did not have a chance to see you were ok."

Lois looked at her. "It was emotionally tough but I am dealing with it. These few days away are the perfect antidote."

"I'm sorry Lois, I shouldn't be bothering you." There were tears in her eyes, as she got up to leave.

"Martha. " Lois grabbed her hand and motioned for her to sit back down, which she did. "What is this really about?"

"I need to know if he hurt you."

"No, he didn't and I know he never would." Lois answered cryptically.

"What about the marks on your neck?"

"That was my fault. " Lois added.

"How could that be your fault. You didn't ask to be held hostage."

"Martha, you don't understand. It was my idea for Clark to kidnap me, it was the only way to get Lionel close enough to transfer bodies back."

Martha's eyes widened. "You knew it was Clark."

"Yes, he asked for my help a few days before we planned all that hostage farce. That is why I sent you and Jonathan away to protect you from Lionel."

Martha smiled. "Lois, thank you for saving our lives and Clark's." She got up and hugged her. "I needed to know that Clark had not hurt you."

"Clark actually died minutes before Lionel arrived at the lodge, but they swapped just in time." Lois seemed emotional when talking about it.

"I hope Clark knows how lucky he is." Martha said.

"He does."

Martha stood up to leave. "Thank you for everything Lois. It means so much and I hope you know you are always welcome at ours if you need somewhere to stay. I will leave you to the rest of your romantic break. I hope your boyfriend knows how lucky he is."

Lois picked up the phone and texted. "Since you are here, why don't you have breakfast with us?"

"I don't think your boyfriend will appreciate it."

"I would appreciate it actually." A familiar voice said from behind Martha's back.

Martha turned around to see her son walking down the stairs behind her. She got up and hugged him. "What is going on here?" she asked with a grin.

Clark walked over and put his arm around Lois's waist. "We are dating."

Martha hugged them both. "That is the best news I have heard for ages. I am so happy."

"So what are we having – how about three full breakfasts?" Lois announced as she called the waitress over.

Martha sat back down. "So how long has this been going on?"

Lois blushed. "Since we went on the run, although kissing Clark in Lionel's body was a little strange."

"That is too much information, Lois." Clark blushed. "So who told you about the body swap?"

Martha looked at Clark awkwardly. He picked up on it. "Mom, Lois knows everything." Putting the emphasis on the last word. "I needed to tell her what she was up against with Lionel."

Martha relaxed. "It was Bridgette Crosby."

"Dr Crosby. What did she want?"

"She is looking for the Water Stone to give to Dr Swann, but I have a feeling she is not being entirely truthful. She told me that you are losing all your human ties and embracing your destiny." Martha explained.

"I would never turn my back on humanity. You, dad and Lois mean too much to me to ever give it up." Clark smiled, taking hold of his mom's hand.

"You didn't tell us about what happened because of your dad's heart did you?" Martha asked.

"I know how short tempered and protective of the family dad is and I was worried he would go after Lionel."

"Well, the doctors are running some tests this afternoon and he should get the all clear if all goes to plan. I will head back soon and if everything checks out, I think you should tell him everything when you get back. He will understand." She replied.

"Ok, mom."

They finished up their breakfast and walked Martha back to the truck. "So, I will see you two lovebirds tomorrow." She smiled hugging them both again.

"Thanks Martha." Lois said.

"See you mom." Clark said as she drove off. He turned to Lois. "Now where were we?" he asked.

Lois and Clark made the most of their last day and night at the retreat. There were walks in the woods, but mostly they did not make it out of their bedroom. They knew that things would be different once they returned to Smallville.

On the drive home, Clark smiled at Lois. "So what are my chances at sleeping over at your dorm room?"

"Pretty good I would say." she replied.

"But we have to keep the noise down. The walls are paper thin." she continued.

"I can be quiet but I am not too sure about you." he teased.

"The first person I have to go and see when I get back is Lex. He has sent me a message saying he needs to talk." Clark explained. "Actually could you drop me off at the mansion on the way home."

"Yeah of course."

An hour later, Clark walked into the Lex's grand office, although it always looked more like a library than anything else.

"Hi Lex. What did you want to see me about?" Clark asked.

"Thanks for coming. I just wanted to say that after a little investigation I know it was not me who attacked me the other day."

"Attacked you." Clark was shocked. "But…"

Lex held up his hand for Clark to stop. "I know about you swapped bodies with my father. Now I bet that was not fun. Edgar told me that my father had planned to swap places with me so I would die."

"What else did Edgar say?"

"Not much really. The one puzzling thing is how my father came back from the brink of dying and is now fully cured."

"It must have been the effects of the transference stone."

"I suppose it must have been." Clark replied.

"Anyway I wanted to repay you for saving my life. I heard Lana is accusing you of pestering her and has taken out an injunction. I am willing to talk to her and tell her what really happened."

Clark smiled. "I would appreciate that."

"I will see what I can do although I cannot promise that she will come back to you. It seems she has a new boyfriend."

"So I have heard." Clark replied.

"That's odd. I don't detect jealousy in your voice." Lex was puzzled.

"I am happy as long as she is."

"You mean that don't you. I think you will have your hands full anyway, apologising to Lois. You really had to take her hostage? Bit of a risk, wasn't it?" Lex asked.

"I think that was my choice to make since it was my idea." A voice said from the other side of the room.

"Lois, what are you doing here?" Clark asked surprised.

"I got bored waiting in the truck." she smiled.

Lex did not have difficulty reading the body language between Lois and Clark. "So Clark, is that why you are not interested in Lana anymore."

"Lois and I are together but I would appreciate it if you kept it to yourself until it is more common knowledge." he put his arm around her waist.

"So no-one knows?"

"Only my mom." Clark explained. "Anyway we are going to head back to the farm."

They got back in the truck. "I thought you would want to keep it a secret Lois."

"No, do you?"

"Of course not. I am happy for everyone to know but I would like to tell people ourselves rather than become gossip."

They drove back to the farm. His dad was busy fixing the tractor, but he stopped when he saw his son and Lois in the same truck.

"Hi Jonathan." Lois said cheerily and then quickly excused herself leaving them to a father/son talk. "I will just go and see if Martha needs a hand with anything."

Clark grinned as she walked off.

Jonathan glared at him. "She seems chipper considering being held hostage a few days ago. How can you act as though nothing happened?"

"Has mom not spoken to you?" Clark asked surprised at his dad's attitude.

"She tried to make excuses for you but I didn't want to hear it." He stated, obviously angry with Clark.

Martha was in the kitchen making some pies. "Hi Lois." She went up and hugged her.  
"Did you have a good time?"

"The best!" she said. "I have never felt this connection with someone before."

"I think you bring out the best in him." Martha smiled. "Are they talking?"

"Yes but I sense a frosty atmosphere." Lois explained.

"I tried to put across Clark's side without giving too much away but Jonathan did not want to hear it. He went into one of those moods where he won't listen to anything people has to say. So I decided to stay out of it and let them sort it."

Jonathan went back to fixing the tractor.

"Dad, can we just talk for a minute. There is something I need to tell you." Clark pleaded with him to listen, but his dad continued working on the tractor.

"Ok, I will tell you anyway. Lionel swapped bodies with me and he took my place at the farm a few days ago. I was stuck in his body in jail with a few weeks to live so I had to turn to someone. It was Lois who came up with the idea of being kidnapped to escape so we could lure back Lionel into a trap. I died, but Lois managed to save my life."

Jonathan stood up and turned around. He looked emotional. "I'm so sorry, son. I should have listened to you."

"It's ok. I have put you through so much over the years."

"Clark, that was our choice to make and not a day goes by without us being grateful for you coming into our lives. We would not change a thing."

Clark hugged his dad. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son."

"And I think there is someone else that we need to thank. She is one special girl, Clark. Maybe you should make more of an effort to get on with her." His dad suggested.

"We are trying." Clark laughed to himself…


	5. Chapter 5

Clark and his dad hugged again before heading into the house for a drink.

Lois was sitting down helping prepare the vegetables for dinner. She smiled at her boyfriend as he walked in the door.

"Hi Lois." Jonathan said, as he took a seat. "How are you doing after all the stuff that has been going on."

"I'm fine."

"We all owe you our lives and I don't know how to thank you." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Jonathan, you do not owe me anything. You have been like family to me since I arrived in Smallville and I am so grateful to have met you." Lois placed her hand on Jonathan's.

"So how did you know Lionel was dangerous?" Jonathan asked, puzzled by that part of the story.

Lois looked at Clark. "Clark told me about his powers and he warned me that Lionel may have them."

Jonathan looked at his son. "Oh I see. Now it makes sense. I know we can trust you with this." He smiled.

"You can...I promise." Lois replied.

"Why don't you stay for dinner tonight?" Martha asked. "we could open a bottle of wine."

"I suppose I could, since I am off university for a few days. Maybe Clark could run me home...in the truck of course."

"Just stay over. I am sure Clark won't mind the sofa again." Jonathan suggested still oblivious to the relationship between the two of them.

During dinner the wine was flowing freely and Clark could see it was going to Lois's head and no matter how hard he tried, he knew he would not be sleeping downstairs that night. It was obvous what Lois had planned going by the number of winks and licks of her lips he was getting off her while his parents weren't looking.

"So does anyone know about Lionel. I heard he does not know he has no recollection of what happened and that his liver had regenerated." Jonathan explained.

"Pity the judge did not know that when he granted Lionel a pardon because he was dying. Apparently the judge is unwilling to revoke it so he had been released." Clark said.

"That is not good. We need to find out if he does know anything. He could be dangerous if he knows and decides to share it with the world." Jonathan was worried.

"I will go and see him." Lois suggested. "I could ask him why he kidnapped me. It may give us some clues as to what he knows."

Clark looked at her. "No, I am not going to let you risk your life again."

"Even Lionel would not be stupid enough to attack me." Lois explained.

"No way, Lois." He said protectively.

Martha joined in. "Clark is right. You do not know what Lionel is capable of."

Lois shut up, but the idea was still going around in her head.

"How did you enjoy the retreat?" Jonathan asked Lois.

Lois looked quickly at Clark for advice but he shook his head. It was obvious he wanted to break the news about them to his dad himself.

"It was lovely. Nice to be away from the hustle and bustle. How about you and Martha?"

Jonathan blushed. "We had a lovely relaxing time. By the way, we would love to meet your new boyfriend. It sounds serious."

Lois smiled. "We are just taking one day at a time."

"Where did you meet?" Jonathan probed. This was very unlike his dad to delve but she knew she had to come up with some answers.

"In the countryside." Lois smiled. "Just sort of bumped into one another and we got to know one another better and it just happened from there."

"Well, I promise if you bring him around, we will keep Clark and his sarcastic comments in check." Jonathan smirked at Clark.

Martha sat across the table, enjoying the game of verbal cat and mouse which was taking place.

"Well, I think I will hit the sack." Jonathan excused himself, so did Martha, leaving Clark and Lois finishing the wine on the sofa.

"Are you drunk?" Clark asked.

"No, just tipsy, but not too tipsy." She teased him.

"Lois, whatever you have planned will have to wait until Met U. There is no way my dad will let anything go on under his roof."

"He doesn't have to know." She started to trail her hand under his shirt and up towards his chest. Suddenly she climbed on his lap, rendering Clark helpless. Within seconds he had sped them both up to his room.

"We will have to keep the noise down." He whispered in her ear in between the kisses.

"I promise to be a good girl." She moaned.

"Not that good I hope." He replied, as they both fell on the bed.

Early the next morning, Chloe arrived to see Clark. Martha answered the door.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Kent. Is Clark here?"

"No he was not on the sofa when I came down. He must be in the barn."

Chloe shook her head. "I have already checked the farm, he must still be in bed."

Martha realised where he would be. "I think he must have headed into town." She announced covering up.

"His truck is outside. I can catch him later."

Jonathan stood up. "Chloe, have a coffee. Lois is here. I think I can hear the shower running. It must be Clark because Lois always gives us pre-warning of an impending shower because she takes an hour or more."

Martha panicked. "Look, I will go and let him know you are here." But it was too late as he was already halfway up the stairs.

Before he had a chance to knock on the door, he heard giggles coming from the shower, and very familiar giggles.

"Clark, Lois. What the hell is going on in there?" he shouted through the door. "Chloe is here. Clark I want you downstairs in two minutes with an explanation."

Chloe heard the shouting but could not make out what was being said...

Five minutes later an annoyed looking Jonathan walked downstairs followed by a sheepish looking Clark with dripping wet hair.

"I'm waiting, son..." his dad said sternly...

Clark looked embarrassed. "I suppose the 'trying to save water' excuse is not going to work this time." He announced trying to lighten the mood.

Jonathan scowled at him. "No Clark, it is not. Now shall we wait for Lois or are you going to tell what is going on?"

"Let's leave Lois out of this."

"I see...and I am guessing you did not sleep on the sofa last night." Jonathan added, his anger growing.

"Jonathan, calm down." Martha took hold of his arm.

By this point, Chloe was skulking towards the door. "This sounds like a family dispute so I think I will leave you to it."

"Chloe, wait up." Clark exclaimed. "Why don't you take Lois with you?" He nodded over to a red faced Lois who was coming down the stairs.

"Clark, are you sure? I don't mind staying." Lois smiled.

"No, you go. I will call you later." He kissed her as she walked past him.

Lois and Chloe drove off leaving Clark and his parents in an uncomfortable silence.

"Right, I am still waiting." Jonathan continued. "As shocked as I am that you and Lois are sleeping together, I am even more disappointed that you would make a move when she has a boyfriend."

"Dad..."

"No excuses, Clark. How do you even know it is safe with your powers?"

Clark was getting annoyed by his dad's constant interruptions. He raised his hand. "Dad, stay quiet for two minutes and I will tell you."

His dad shut up and waited.

"Ok...I am Lois's boyfriend. There is no-one else. I went up to the retreat with her, not to Pete's. I am in love with her and my powers do not matter as I would never allow myself to hurt her."

His father took in what was being said. "But you are only 17 years old. You are too young to get into something this serious."

"Do you realise how that ridiculous that sounds. I save people on a daily basis and sometimes even the world and you don't bat an eyelid but when I get a serious girlfriend you treat me like I have committed the worst crime imaginable. I am sorry we carried on under your roof, and I realise that was wrong of us. I will respect your rules in future but I am not leaving Lois." Clark conceded.

Martha interevened. "Clark, could you leave us for a while."

He nodded. "I will be doing some chores in the barn."

Jonathan looked at his wife. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Yes, I found out yesterday when I went to see Lois at the retreat. I had a visit from Dr Crosby a few days ago and she said that Clark was embracing his Kryptonian side and would soon abandon his human side."

"And you believed her?"

"I have no doubt that she has an ulterior motive for what she said, but there is truth in it. Even you have to admit that Clark has felt torn between Jor-el and his human life for a while now. "

"I suppose so."

"It would be naive to think that Clark will never turn his back on humanity for his Kryptonian destiny and I do not think for one second that we would be able to stop him. But there is something different now, something in his bond with Lois which will keep him tied to humanity."

"Martha, don't get carried away. They have been dating for three days." Jonathan gave a little chuckle.

"Watch them together! This is not Lana and Clark, there is something much deeper between Lois and our son. In fact I think there always have been. I can see you are annoyed now but give them a chance and you will see exactly what I am talking about." Martha explained.

Jonathan agreed. "Ok, but that does not change my disapproval of any funny business going on under our roof. We need to set some ground rules."

Clark was in his loft, trying to keep his mind off his dad and catch up with some work. He heard someone climbing the stairs.  
" Have you said anything to anyone?" Lana said as she approached Clark.

Clark played innocent. "About what?"

"This is about Jason losing his job." Lana added.

"Why would he lose his job?"

Lana stared at him. " Why do you think? If anyone had the slightest inkling that we were a couple, he'd be fired in a heartbeat".

Clark admitted. " Look, I do know about you and Jason."

Lana defended her relationship. " We're both adults, and we're not hurting anybody. But the school has its rules. He needs this job, Clark. Please, you know, after everything that you've put me through, can you at least keep this a secret? It seems to be the one thing that you're good at."

"Lana, I would never tell anyone. I don't care as long as you are happy."

She looked for signs of jealousy on Clark's face when he said those words and she could not see any.

"You mean that, don't you?" she asked amazed.

"Lana, are you happy?"

"Yes..." she replied honestly.

"Well, yes I do. If I am honest with myself, I do not think we were meant to be and I think deep down you know that too. I will always care deeply for you, and will be here if you need me, but I think it is time we ventured our separate ways to see where life takes us."

Lana was shocked at his speech. "What's changed?"

"I fell in love with someone." He announced cryptically.

"Anyone I know?" she asked puzzled.

"Lois Lane."

"You and Lois? Yeah right." Lana laughed.

"I am serious. We are together. Who knows, maybe we could double date." Clark joked.

"You're on. How about tonight, somewhere out of town." Lana smiled. She wanted to see this coupling with her own eyes.

"Ok, I will check with Lois but it should be fine." He replied.

Lana nodded and left.

What had he agreed to...

Lois decided to keep an open mind about the double date tonight although she had been a little shocked when Clark said they had been invited on one by Lana.

They headed out of the area to Frampton – a small town 45miles from Smallville where hopefully no-one would know who Jason was. It was still a risk to his job if anyone at the school found out. Lana had arranged to meet them there as she had been in Metropolis shopping with her aunt.

Lois and Clark pulled up at the steakhouse and went in to grab a table.

"I am still having trouble processing what is happening." Lois joked.

"I know it is crazy to think that we would be going out with Lana for the night and I would be dating you."

Lois was worried. "And you are sure that she took it ok."

"I don't think she believed me at first." Clark smiled.

Lois looked over his shoulder. "Well I guess we are going to find out, here they come."

Lana and Jason were right on time. "Hi..." Lana smiled.

Lois smiled back, albeit a little uncomfortably. "Grab a seat. We have order you drinks."

"Thanks." Jason pulled a chair out for Lana.

"Thanks for agreeing to come all the way out here, but it was the only place where we would not know anyone." Lana explained.

"Don't worry, in a few months school will be over and you won't have to hide your relationship anymore." Clark commented.

"I know. I cannot wait." Lana replied. "I just hope I get accepted into Met U. It must be so much fun Lois."

"Well, it would be if I wasn't stuck at the other end of the campus in the geek dorms. Not much partying to speak of. Lana, make sure you apply for accommodation as soon as you get an acceptance."

"I will, thanks for the heads up." Lana smiled, happy the ice had been broken. "Look, can I just get the awkwardness out of the way. I did not see you two getting together."

Clark looked at Lois. "I guess all our arguments were just part of us being attracted to each other. "

"Well, if I may say so, you look like a cute couple." Jason laughed.

"Thanks, so do you." Lois went red. "Let's order. I am so hungry."

"Lois, why do you always start at the dessert menu and work backwards to the appetisers?" Clark joked.

"Why save the best for last." She replied.

Once the ice was broken, the four of them barely stopped talking about everything from school to their plans for the future. Clark had never expected it to go that well.

They were just finishing up dessert when Clark suddenly felt a pricking sensation on the back of his neck. His hand automatically shot up to try and discover the culprit.

Lois put her hand to the back of his neck. "What is wrong?" she asked concerned.

Clark could not care less. The sudden surge of red kryptonite coursing through his veins and his momentary red glow in his eyes went unnoticed by everyone.

"It's nothing." Clark snapped as he removed her hand from his skin. "There is no need to fuss. It was probably just a mosquito bite."

"Well there is swampland nearby, so it probably came from there." Lana remarked.

"Shall we get the bill?" Clark asked impatiently, looking at Lois oddly.

Lois was totally unsettled by his stare. He looked different as though he had gone through some sort of personality change in the last few minutes.

Clark took the bill and settled it with his credit card before getting up to leave.

"Let us pay some it." Jason said shocked.

"No it's ok. Look we are going to hit the road." He took Lois by the hand and started to lead her out of the restaurant.

"Maybe we could do this again. We had fun." Lois said, as she was being dragged out of the door.

Lana and Jason waved.

"Not as much fun as we are going to have." Clark said as he opened the door.

"What is up with you Clark? Did someone put a aphrodisiac in your cake?." Lois asked totally confused as she climbed in the truck.

"Something like that." He growled as he sped off in the truck.

"Did you not think you were a bit rude back there?"

"No, not really." He replied. There was something very different about his demeanour and even his voice. He took a turning down a quiet forest track.

Lois had a flashback to Clark telling her about red meteor rock and the way he described it affected him was exactly how he was acting now. She knew he could be unpredictable when he was on Red K. She realised that he had been infected by whatever hit or bit him in the restaurant. She decided to play along, not that she had any other choice.

"Why are you bringing me along here?" Lois asked trying not to sound nervous.

"Give me a second to park and I will show you." He looked at her.

He pulled up the truck in a small clearing and before she knew it, he had pulled her on to his lap, and was devouring her lips with his own.

"Clark..." but her resolution was seriously waning with each touch of his lips. Whatever this Red K did to him was intoxicating. She had no intention of putting up a fight . She thought she had experienced passion with Clark at the Retreat but this just knocked it out of the ball park and some more.

"I want you." He said, almost as though he was asking her permission to continue.

"Come on then..." She kissed him hard...


	6. Chapter 6

Clark and Lois sat next to each other in the truck, breathless but happy.

"Lois, there is a secluded motel along the road. Do you want to book in for the night? Forty miles is such a long drive home." Clark asked hopefully. The Red K was making him more confident but it would not make him do anything to risk his relationship with Lois.

"Why not? I will ring your mom and tell her we are staying over at a motel." Lois smiled, as Clark backed the truck out of the backlane.

There were only a few guests staying, so they got a room with no problem. "I just hope it is not next door to other guests. Don't want to keep them awake." Clark smirked.

Lois knew that this was going to be one fun night. In some ways the unpredictable nature of Clark on this Red K substance was an attraction for Lois as she did not feel threatened by him in the slightest.

The drive home the following morning seemed to take forever. Both Clark and Lois did nothing but yawn all the way home.

Earlier that morning the Kent's were having breakfast when there was an unexpected visitor.

"Dr Crosby." Martha exclaimed in surprise as she opened the door. "Come in."

"Sorry to bother you but I have come to see Clark on a pressing matter." She announced.

"He is not here." Jonathan shouted throw.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He is staying in a motel somewhere in the middle of nowhere." Martha explained.

"Can you give me his number?"

"Dr Crosby, why don't you tell us what this is about and we may be able to help." Jonathan suggested, slightly annoyed with the doctor's brazen attitude.

"It is something I need to discuss with your son in private." She replied.

"Clark is not over 18 yrs old yet so anything comes through us." He fired back at her.

"Dr Swann actually believes Clark to be 18 years old."

"I don't care really. As far as we are concerned he is 17 years old and the fact he has super powers does not change a thing."

"Ok, I will tell you. Dr Swann wants to speak to Kal-el urgently in Washington DC. It is vital he comes as soon as possible. He has had a message from Jor-el which may interest him."

Jonathan was fed up of hearing about Jor-el. "Jor-el has brought nothing but pain to this family and I would rather Clark did not contact him."

Dr Crosby looked at him in amazement. "You need to accept that your son is not human and never will be. You cannot deprive him of his heritage."

"We are not trying to." Martha defended her husband. "We are just trying to make his life on Earth as normal is possible."

"But he is anything but normal. His future may not be on Earth and the sooner you accept that, the easier letting him go will be."

"That is for Clark to decide and ultimately we will not stand in his way." Jonathan continued their heated discussion but were soon interrupted by the sound of giggling people approaching the house.

"Why don't we ask Clark?" Dr Crosby asked, getting up to greet him.

Clark and Lois walked into the kitchen, entangled with each other, laughing loudly about something. Clark stopped when he saw Dr Crosby standing there.

"Dr Crosby, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you in private." She replied.

"Ok then. Come over to the loft." Clark replied intrigued.

He looked at Lois and whispered in his ear. "I won't be long."

"Ok, I will just grab a coffee." Lois smiled back.

Clark and the doctor headed over to the barn.

Lois sat down. "Who is she? I take it by the angry look on your faces that you don't care for her much."

"More like we don't trust her." Martha explained. "She is the personal assistant of Dr Virgil Swann."

"Not the eminent scientist." Lois asked.  
"Yeah that is the one. Clark was invited to see him last year . Dr Swann knew a lot about Clark's origins and gave him some insight into his heritage." Martha told Lois.

"So what does the doc want with him?"

"She came to take Clark back to DC to see Dr Swann. He apparently has an important message from Clark's real father – Jor-el."

Lois looked worried. "Will he go?"

"We don't know." Martha replied.

"We have another problem." Lois announced. "I am pretty sure that Clark got infected with Red K last night at the restaurant."

"How, what? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It seems he was shot in the back of the neck somehow. He has not even shown the slightest hint of being dangerous. He is more cocky and confident than usual but I have not noticed anything else." Well not anything she wanted to go into detail about, she joked to herself.

Jonathan was still concerned. "That is odd. Normally his whole personality changes and he makes reckless decisions."

Things were clicking into place for Lois. "You mean reckless decisions like leaving with that doctor. Do you not think it is a bit coincidental that he is shot with Red K and then the doc turns up to convince him to leave Smallville."

Martha and Jonathan realised that she was onto something. "Problem is from past experiences, it is better to let him go then face him when he is high on that stuff. Green Kryptonite is the only way to tackle the infection but we will never get close enough to him to do that."

"Maybe you won't but I can." Lois announced confidently...

"He really needs to see you. Can you come tomorrow?" Dr Crosby asked. "He has arranged for you to stay in the most expensive hotel for the weekend."

"Ok, then. I will be there. Send me the details." Clark said confidently and she left.

Dr Crosby drove off, happy her plan was working. She sent Clark the details of the hotel and told him he could check in that night. The Red K Clark had been infected by was a diluted form so no-one would know he was not himself.

Lois headed out to the barn. She caught him coming down the stairs. "Close your eyes, Clark." She said seductively as she pushed him against the post. "I have something I want to give you."

His face lit up with anticipation, he could only hope it was what he thought it was. He closed his eyes as instructed.

"Keep them closed." She demanded. He nodded.

Seconds later, he heard the tool box drawer open. This was getting more interesting by the second, well until he felt pain searing through his body causing him to drop to the ground. He opened his eyes. It hurt her to see the pain and distress in them but she knew she needed to do it.

She kneeled by him, pushing the glowing green rock until she saw the red flash appear in eyes. He drifted into unconsciousness; Lois panicked and removed the rock and placed it back in its lead lined box.

"Jonathan, Martha..." she screamed. Once they arrived, she looked at them in a panic. "He is out cold."

"Don't worry, he will be fine in a while." Martha reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Minutes later, he started to come around but he was groggy. "What happened?" he got up too quickly and then collapsed back.

Lois put her a hand on his chest asking him to stay lying. "You were infected with Red K. I am sorry but I had to use the green rock to rid you of it."

Clark began to remember. "I can remember now, it is coming back to me slowly. Dr Crosby was juts talking asking me to visit Dr Swann."

"You didn't agree, did you? Dr Crosby probably did this to you."

"Yes, I did actually and I am still going. I am worried something has happened to him. If Dr Crosby is capable of infecting me, what else is she capable of." Clark was worried.

Lois thought for a moment. "Just call him and check he is ok."

"Lois, he is a recluse and is not contactable. His only link with the outside world is via his staff. I need to go."

"Well I am coming too." Lois announced.

"You could be in danger." Clark exclaimed.

"I don't care. If you don't take me, I will fly out and come and find you."

Clark knew he had no choice but to accept. "Anyway, as far as Crosby is concerned, I am still under the influence of Red K. We may be able to use that to our advantage."

His parents knew they had no choice but to let them, no matter how much they hated the idea.  
Later that afternoon, he went to his room to see how she was doing with her packing. "One small bag, Lois. Kent Air has a very strict baggage limit."

"Do you know how hard it is to go away for a weekend without five bags. One is just impossible but I will do it for you." She kissed him, starting something that they did not have time for.

Clark pulled away. "Can we save this for later at the hotel? I want to get settled and you know the deal. I will deal with Dr Crosby whilst you try and see your dad."

"Of course." She smiled in a convincing manner.

Within the hour they got to DC, stopping just behind the airport and then taking a taxi to the hotel. They approached the reception desk. The desk was set in the middle of a grandiose entrance hall. Clark and Lois suddenly felt underdressed in their jeans.

"I didn't expect it to be this posh." She whispered in his ear.

The smartly dressed man behind the desk smiled at them and then looked them up and down. "Can I help you."

"Yes, I am Clark Kent. I believe I have a room booked under the name of Dr Bridgette Crosby."

The man scanned the computer. "Yes, we have a penthouse suite booked for one."

"Well, would it be possible for my girlfriend to stay." He asked. "You can check with Dr Crosby if you would like."

"No problem, sir. Dr Swann is one of our most distinguished patrons so just let us know if you need anything at all."

Lois smiled at Clark as they headed towards the lifts. "Shows what being friends with a famous person can mean."

They got to the room and Clark opened the door, leading them into another world. "This is not a room, it is a house." He remarked.

"I know. I have never seen anything like this before." She replied. "My god, look over here." She opened the balcony doors to reveal a full size swimming pool.

"Dr Crosby has good taste in hotels." He commented. "Since we don't have the clothes suitable to dine here, lets just order room service."

He suddenly realised they could be bugged so he used his xray vision and hearing to scan the area for bugs. He found a few listening devices so he took them out with his heat vision.

Lois rang down and ordered some food.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. "That was quick." He said as he opened the door.

There was a lady in her 20's waiting at the door, more of a shock was the lack of clothing and the thickly applied make up. "Hi, I'm Tina. I have been sent to help you relax."

Lois appeared behind Clark. "Are you a call girl?"

"If that is what you want to call it." Tina replied, chewing on some gum. "I didn't know there was someone else ordered. Which agency are you from?"

"None, I am his girlfriend."

"Ok, whatever suits you." Tina said as she tried to walk in.

Clark stopped her. "I don't want a call girl. I have a girlfriend." He shut the door on her.

Lois was shocked. "This is getting stranger by the second."


	7. Chapter 7

Clark was suspicious when the call girl left, and used his superhearing to pick up anything which could indicate who sent her.

The call girl was making a call. "Hi, he would not let me in. He already had someone there. She said she was his girlfriend but I am not convinced. I think she was one of those escorts from the downmarket agency in the Latin Quarter. I am sorry I could not find anything out for you."

Lois looked at him. "So what did you hear?"

Clark decided not to relay these comments to Lois. "Looks like she is a spy."

"This is getting stranger by the second." Lois commented. "That Dr Crosby is definitely trying to keep tabs on you."

"You can say that again. I am getting a little impatient to find out what she is up to?"

"Let's have some dinner and get an early night." Lois smiled.

Next morning, Lois called her father as she promised. He was shocked to hear from her and wanted to hear all her news when they met for brunch. She had not told him about Clark yet and she was not looking forward to hearing his reaction.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you. It could be a trap." Lois said showing her concern.

"Lo, I will be fine and I am not putting you in danger." He kissed her on the forehead.

After Clark left, Lois decided to take a shower. It was her only chance to get one alone, as Clark had tendency to interrupt her at every opportunity. Not that she was complaining. Just as she was blow drying her hair, there was a knock at the door.

Her heart started to race in case it was news about Clark. She rushed to open it and when she did she wished she hadn't.

"Oh my god..." she tried to close the door but he pushed it open.

"Ms Lane, we need to talk."

"Lionel, I have nothing to say to you." Lois said eyes wide with panic. "I will scream."

"I will stay here. I have no weapons." He took his jacket off and it did look as though he had no obvious weapons on his person. "I am here with a message from Jor-el."

"Who is Jor-el?" Lois played dumb.

"Ms Lane, I have no recollection of what I did to you and I am truly sorry for what happened. When I woke up in hospital after the events in the cabin, I was miraculously cured. Since that day, I have started to receive messages from someone called Jor-el. He comes into my head and makes me write strange symbols. Amazingly I have developed the ability to read these symbols. This Jor-el claims to be from a race from a planet called Krypton and the father of a Kryptonian called Kal-el. I now know that is Clark."

Lois tried not to react. "Have you been drinking Lionel?"

"I know you do not trust me so just hear the message from Jor-el and I will leave. He said that Clark is in grave danger from Dr Crosby. She is using Dr Virgil Swann's name to lure Clark in so she can use his abilities for her own gain. Do not trust her." Lionel explained and he turned around and left as he promised.

Lois started to hyperventilate. For some reason, she was inclined to believe Lionel even after all he had put her and Clark through. She gave him five minutes and then left the building.

She ran briskly down the street to where Clark had told her he was heading.  
_  
An hour earlier..._

Clark was not meeting Dr Crosby and Dr Swann until 10am so he decided to head to New York to see what he could find out about Dr Swann's well being.

He was there in minutes, standing in front of the familiar where three years ago he had discovered some important news about his birth and heritage. He pressed the buzzer.

"Hello, can I help you." asked a well spoken female voice from the intercom system.

"Hi, my name is Clark Kent. I am a friend of Dr Virgil Swann and I was wondering if I can see him." Clark said trying to find out what was going on.

"I am sorry but he is busy. I will..." Just then the voice cut off abruptly for a minute. "Ok, my father will see you. Come up."

Clark could not understand what was happening. He went up to see if Dr Swann was aware of what was going on.

"Kal-el. What a surprise!" he heard a voice announce as he walked in the door. The wheelchair in front of him turned around to reveal a familiar face.

"I thought you were in Washington DC with Dr Crosby."

"I have not seen or heard from Bridgette in three months. Our daughter is very worried about her but we have been unable to track her down." Dr Swann explained.

"Dr Crosby came to Smallville yesterday and said you wanted to see me about my Kryptonian heritage."

"On the contrary Kal-el , I told you last year that you were the only person who could choose your destiny. I decided years ago that I need to respect that."

"Well, what is going on?"

"I don't know. If it is any help I found correspondence between her and someone called Edgar Cole, who was an inmate at Metropolis Penitentiary. I found that to be a little odd, but I did not investigate any further."

"I wonder if she had anything to do with the transference between Lionel and Lois." Clark explained what had happened.

"Lionel Luthor is a dangerous man, so if she is colluding with him, we could have problems. He was responsible for wiping out most of Veritas, a group formed to investigate the presence of aliens on Earth." Dr Swann went over to his desk.

"I need to put a stop to any plans she may have. She had me infected with red meteor rock the other night to help convince me to come to DC to meet her. She said you would be there as well."

"Who is Lois?" Dr Swann asked.

"My girlfriend!" Clark replied.

"Is she in DC with you?" Dr Swann asked.

"Yes, why do you think she could be in trouble?"

"I would make sure she is ok. They could use her to get to you."

Clark did not wait, he sped back to the hotel. The hotel room was empty. He went to the desk.

"She left about ten minutes ago, right after Lionel Luthor went to see her."

Clark had a very bad feeling...

Lois arrived at the building. She sneaked around the back to see if she could gain access. Luckily for her there was a small open window around the back and she managed to squeeze through it. The building seemed abandoned. Each corridor led to another shabby and run down room until she heard a noise coming from just in front of her.

She walked slowly towards the sound, there was a big metal door ajar. She tried to peer through the door but before she could she felt something being placed over her mouth. She collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"Did she leave with him?" Clark asked the man behind the hotel desk.

"No, sir. He left before her and then she ran out. Wherever she was going , she seemed to be in quite a hurry."

Clark tried to ring her cell but there was no reply. He headed out of the hotel only to end up face to face with Lionel.

"Clark, what are you doing here? Where is Lois?" Lionel said walking away from him, towards a quiet alley. "I told her you were in danger."

Clark took the chance and grabbed him. Minutes later they were standing across the road from the place where he was supposed to meet Dr Crosby.

"What did you tell her?" Clark screamed at him. Whilst he waited for an answer, he x-rayed the building but he could not penetrate areas of it. He could not detect anyone.

"Son, I am speaking on behalf of your father Jor-el. It is important you listen."

"Don't call me that." Clark replied, growing impatient by the second.

"I told her that Dr Crosby was trying to use your abilities for her own advantage."

"You and Dr Crosby are working together." Clark exclaimed.

"Yes, prior to the body swap incident with Lois, I was working with her and it was Dr Crosby who came up with the idea for using the stone. But you have to believe me, since I was cured I have been contacted by your father and he asked me to contact you."

"Why doesn't he contact me directly?" Clark asked.

"That cannot happen until all the stones are brought together into your possession. "

Clark snapped. "I am going in to find Lois." He started to walk across the road.

Lionel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Clark, let me go in. That place is equipped with a green kryptonite cage. Dr Crosby still thinks I am on her side so will trust me. I will give you a signal when it safe for you to come in."

Clark was reluctant to trust Lionel but he decided it may be his only choice. After all something must have happened for him to be cured. He nodded.

Lionel entered the building and headed to the room where he had been to many times before.

"Is it safe to come in?" Lionel shouted.

Edgar came over to the door and checked Lionel for any sign of weapons before letting him in. "Mr Luthor, how nice of you to join us?" Dr Crosby smiled.

"Dr Crosby, I could not miss the main event." Lionel smirked. "Where is Mr Kent?"

"We don't know. He never turned up but we did manage to get someone who may help us lure him here." Dr Crosby pointed a conscious and gagged Lois tied to a chair in the corner.

"That is not such a good move. He will be unpredictable if he finds out you have his girlfriend." Lionel looked worried.

"Well after the transfer, I will be in Mr Kent's body and he will become me and believe me I have left enough evidence for the police to convict him for life in a mental asylum where no one will want to hear what he says. " Dr Crosby smiled.

Lois needed to try and attract Clark's attention if indeed he was nearby but how could she do it. She had managed to cut her way through half of the ropes.

"That is a very ambitious plan." Lionel said. "And you expect to get away with it?"

"Of course, there will be no witnesses alive after the swap apart from Clark and you. And of course I can trust you." Bridgette looked at Edgar who was just about to question where he figured in the grand plan but before he could, she pulled out a gun and took him down with a single shot to his head. He was dead.

"Lois is next but I want Clark to witness that one."

Lionel tried not to show his concern and calmly walked across to the console. "And you are doing all this because you are jealous of the attention Dr Swann showed to Clark."

Dr Crosby was deranged. "He was too obsessed with Clark and Krypton to worry about me. I loved him and he ignored me. I even gave him a child and he still ignored me. I am going to make him pay and once I have Clark's powers he will feel the full extent of my revenge."

While Dr Crosby was distracted in full rant, Lionel operated some of the outside lights of the building to let Clark know.

Within seconds Clark entered the room, the minute he did the walls lit up with green meteor rock. He fell to his knees next to Lois. Dr Crosby waited a few seconds and approached him with the transference stone.

Suddenly the lights flickered and then went off. She turned around to see the face of Lionel smiling from the console. "Oh dear we have a power cut." He laughed.

Before Dr Crosby could react she felt a boot in her face, making her fall to the ground. It was Lois, who had managed to undo the ropes. Minutes later the police swamped the room...

Dr Swann had managed to smooth things over with the DC Police Department explaining that Dr Crosby had become increasingly unstable in the few weeks and become convinced that she had to kidnap people to use as part of some crazy experiment.

Clark was back home with Lois and his parents. They were sat having lunch when there was a knock at the door.

Jonathan went over to answer it. "Lionel..."  
"Jonathan, would you mind if I talked to Clark." He actually seemed nervous.  
"I would have normally refused but I know that you saved my son's life and for that I am grateful. However for the record, I still don't trust you."

"I understand that." Lionel replied.

Clark got up. "Come in, Lionel. We talk here."

Lionel came in. "I have spoken to Dr Swann and he has given me one of the three stones needed to contact Jor-el. I had the other one in my possession and you have the one from Dr Crosby. You need them if you decide to take the next step with your Kryptonian father."

Clark looked nervously at his parents. "I need to talk about it with my parents."

Jonathan smiled at Clark. "Martha and I have discussed it and we have realised you are old enough to make your own decisions about how much you want to find out about your heritage."

It was a week or so later when Clark finally decided he was ready to meet Jor-el but only if Lois came with him. Lionel had assured him that it would be safe for Lois to go with him.

So here they were stood in the Kawatche caves. "Are you sure you want to do this with me?" he asked Lois.

"I love you Clark and wherever you are I want to be with you." She kissed him, as he placed the stones in the console. Suddenly a bright light enveloped them.

They found themselves in a massive ice structure. Before they could take it in, a voice boomed out. "Welcome Kal-el and Lois Lane. At last I get to meet my son."

Before Clark could reply, a familiar voice spoke up from behind them. "Clark, Lois. What is going on? One minute I am in the caves doing school research and now I am in a big freezer box." Chloe looked puzzled.

Clark gulped. "I can explain..."

THE END.


End file.
